bee_swarm_simulatorfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:RolledOut34/Ideas about stuff
Hey there! You have come across a blog post full of random ideas that I have thought of for no reason! If I'm bored enough, I'll perhaps create a couple of ideas and write it on this blog post for everyone to see. Some of the ideas cross over eachother as well. Reminder: Some of them are actually trash/bad/a joke. Some are actually decent! So, don't take some of them seriously. Enjoy! Bee Ideas Ball Bee (Colorless Event) - "A bee well known for its spherical shape. They use this strange feature to its advantage." Stats *Collects 15 pollen in 4 seconds *Makes 150 Honey in 3 seconds *18 Speed *2 Attack *20 Energy *Gifted Hive Bonus - +15% Bee Movespeed *Likes: Dandelion, Spider, Pineapple, Pumpkin. Dislikes: Clover, Cactus, Mountain Top Abilities *Ball Avalanche - Summons 15 balls that streaks across the field, in which rolls over a line of flowers each. Collects all pollen and doubles it from flowers they roll over. *Buzz Bomb+ - The same thing *Mark+ - Marks a large area on the field for 10 seconds (+0.25 per level) that grants 4 Conversion Links and increase all pollen by 75% while you stand on it. Can stack. Spider Bee (Colorless Event) - "Sticky, powerful, and strategic, this bee loves creating plans to take advantage." Stats *Collect 10 pollen in 3 seconds *Makes 120 honey in 4 seconds *12 Speed (spiders are mostly slow) *4 Attack *35 Energy *Gifted Hive Bonus - +25% Bee Attack Power *Likes: Spider (duh), Cactus. Dislikes: Sunflower, Dandelion Abilities *String Trap - Creates a web on the field which lasts for 20 seconds. Collects all pollen from flowers covered by the field and can trap mobs until the web disappears. (can spawn during collection/attacking. this () won't be included in the description) *Web Bomb - Collects 7 pollen from 35 surrounding flowers. If it's on a white field, collect 10 pollen from 45 surrounding flowers (+5% pollen per level). *Accurate Stringing - Spider Bee will shoot 20 strings that will hit 20 flowers. Collects all pollen and triples it. Pathetic Bee (kind of joke, common bee) - "A bee so pathetic, it doesn't do anything other than for comedic effect." Stats *Collects 1 pollen in 5 seconds *Makes 10 honey in 6 seconds *6 Speed *-1 Attack (literally gives health to the mob) *5 Energy *Gifted Hive Bonus - +2% Patheticness *Likes: Nothing. Dislikes: Everything Abilities *Snooze - Goes back to the hive for 1 minute *Nah - Sits on a flower and does nothing Sparkling Bee (Blue Legendary) - "Shiny, shimmering, and sparkling, this bee sparkle amongst the stars" Stats *Collects 20 pollen in 3 seconds *Makes 375 Honey in 2 seconds *15 Speed *2 Attack *Gifted Hive Bonus: +10% Blue Pollen *Likes: Sunflower, Clover, Pineapple, Pumpkin. Dislikes: Mushroom, Cactus, Rose Abilities *Blue Bomb+ (same thing) *Blue Boost (same thing) *Shine - Makes 5 flower patches sparkle, which can be harvested just like regular Sparkles. Flowers affected goes up by one per 3 levels. (Level 3: 5 flowers sparkle. Level 6: 6 flowers sparkle, etc.) Duality Bee (Color Epic) - "A special crossover bee that was once bullied for its unchanging opinion on mixture. The colorful switching makes it a versatile bee Stats *Collects 18 pollen in 5 seconds *Makes 180 honey in 4.5 seconds *13 Speed *3 Attack *Gifted Hive Bonus: +2% Instant Blue/Red Conversion *Likes: Clover, Cactus, Mountain Top. Dislikes: Sunflower, Spider, Pumpkin, Abilities *Red Bomb+ (same thing) *Blue Bomb+ (same thing) *Color Boost - Grants 25% Red and Blue Pollen for 20 seconds. Stacks up to 5. This boost adds on with Red/Blue Boosts. (Example: 5x Blue Boost Blue and 1x Color would add up to +125% Blue, +25% Red). Field Ideas Ant Mound Field (unfinished, i think) Information *White Field, with a sprinkle of Red and Blue. Flower sizes are similar to Pineapple Patch *10 Bee Area *Next to Pineapple Patch *Size similar to Clover Field *The field can drop Treats. May also have an extremely small chance of dropping Enzymes and Oil as well. *Mobs - Every 5 minutes, 15 ants (most common regular ants, however can sprinkle every other type) will shoot out of the ant mounds (can shoot, even if you're outside the field). They deal less damage and have less health than their Ant Challenge counterparts. They max out at 60 ants. All are level 3, and always drop honey, like regular mobs. They can also drop... Royal Jellies, any treat (excluding star treat and moon charms, obviously), and small chance for stingers and ant passes. The ants do count towards ant quests. Orchard Field Information *Decorated with Cherry Blossom trees, with some rocks sprinkled around for fun *Red Field, sprinkle with blue and white. Flower sizes similar to Pineapple Patch *10 Bee Area *Stump Field will be moved to be behind Science Bear and above the White Tunnel. Orchard Field will then replace the original spot of Stump Field *Size similar to Spider Field *Field can drop Strawberries commonly. Also has a really rare chance of dropping Red Extract, and can drop Blue Extract on blue flowers rarely as well. *Mobs - Two level 4 Ladybugs, and one level 5 Scorpion *'''SPECIAL - '''Sometimes, a pink leaf may fall out of the trees. Touching it will grant a x1.75 pollen boost for 10 minutes. Collect multiple will reset the timer back to 10 minutes. Tunnel Field (unfinished) Information *A blank field. No decor. *White Field only. Flower sizes most large, few doubles. *Next to the White Tunnel. Can only be accessed by a door that's barely see-able. *Size similar to the Strawberry Field *Field can drop Treats. May also drop Stingers, Moon Charms, and Enzymes *Mobs - A new boss (I'll put it in the mob section. For right now it's undetermined) *Other notes - Going in the room the field is located in will despawn Tunnel Bear if he's chasing you. Mob Ideas Rogue Bear Information *Has 2,000 health, level 7 *Spawns in Mountain Top Field *Respawns 3 hours after defeat *This fella has 2 different attack patterns. The typical lunge and hit, and a roundhouse kick. The range of it is similar to Stickbug’s flailing stick attack radius. It takes off half of your health, assuming you have no damage reduction. *Rewards for defeat **Guaranteed - 75k honey, 2 Royal Jelly, Moon Charm, 25 Treats **Rare - Ant Pass (1 or 2), 10 of each special treat (Strawberries, Pineapple, Blueberries, and Sunflower Seeds), 10 Moon Charms, 3 Stingers, 10 Royal Jelly **Extremely Rare - Extracts, Oil, Enzymes, Glue, Glitter, 10 Stingers, 25 Royal Jelly, 50 of each special treat, 25 Moon Charms Small Caterpillar Information *Has 5 health *Spawns in Sunflower and Dandelion Field, both level 1 in those fields. *Respawns 2 minutes after defeat *This mob doesn't lunge and attack, but rather follows the player slowly. Touching it will deal 10 damage. If the mob is inside of you and not moving (cause, it's chasing you, not attack and go back), it'll deal the same damage every 2 seconds. *Rewards for defeat **Guaranteed - 5 honey **Rare - Sunflower Seed (increments of 1, 3, or 5), Treat (increments of 1, 3, or 5), Gumdrops (increments 3 or 5) **Extremely Rare - 25 Sunflower Seeds, 25 Treats, Moon Charm (increments 1 or 5) **Almost - Oil, Glue Red Crab Information *Spawns extremely rarely in all red-dominant fields from Leaves (approximately 0.080% chance, scales higher as long as red pollen stays high as well). **Mushroom: Level 2, 350 Health, Despawns in 2 minutes **Strawberry: Level 4, 1,230 Health, Depspawns in 1 minute, 15 seconds **Rose: Level 6, 2,100 Health, Despawns in 45 seconds *Follows the player like Aphids. *Higher tiered crabs drop more items below **Guaranteed - 25,000/123,000/480,000 Honey, 1 Royal Jelly, 3 Stingers **Rare - Treats (increments 3, 7, 15, or 20), Strawberries (increments 3, 8, 13, or 23), extra Stingers (increments 2 or 3), Gumdrops (increments 1, 3, 5, 10, or 25) **Extremely Rare - Pineapples (increments 3, 10, 25, or 50), Moon Charm (increments 1, 3, 10, or 25) **Almost Impossible - Red Extract (increments 1 or 5), Glue (increments 1 or 3), Diamond Egg, Treat (500), Strawberry (500) Random Events One of my favorite things about BSS is the just the random things thrown onto the game. Things like Sprouts and Honeystorm is what I like alot. I've decided to also make a category solely on random events. Some events are only spawnable, others random, and others can be activated by both. Spider Rush Oh no! Spiders are attempting to raid the mountain! This event usually happens once per 2 days, perhaps even twice if lucky. In 5 minutes, you need to defeat as many spiders as you can. The spider's difficulty are based in which fields they can be (higher field = higher difficulty, similar to vicious bee). Depending on the amount of spiders you defeat will grant you an assortment of items, from craftable items, treats, or even evictions for some reason. It may also spawn Spider Jelly, a jelly that can transform any bee to Spider Bee (see above), higher spider count means higher chance of getting it. Obviously, you can get only one. Flower Drought Is it getting drier? It seems the sun is shining really hot. Anyways, the flowers seem to have trouble growing a bit. The flowers will grow at a slower rate, and when they do grow, it won't grow as much. This will last for 20 minutes globally (no server hopping this one), until then, good luck. Also, sprinklers do the same growing thing they always do. This event usually should happen once per day. Quick Questing The bears are feeling like they are short on supply! Each week, there will be a day where the bears feel like they want to give more quests out. Black Bear's cooldown with be lowered to 15 minutes in between. Brown Bear's cooldown will be lowered to 1 hour in between. And Polar Bear will give out more "pollen only" quests. This event will last for the full day. Thrilling Treats Did some growing god pass by? It certainly seems like it. Every once in a while, treat rates spawning in fields will be doubled, which can last for 12 hours. During this time period, farming in certain fields can grant more, or even in fields they're not suppose to be in! Strawberries in the Pine Tree? I doubt that. Sparkle Spasm All 4 faces will suddenly appear. They will do their normal things, however all of them will spit an increased 12 times each. Also, the spit never expires, so you (or others) can collect it whenever they want. This has a strange time limit, but it happens about 3 times a week globally. Red Boosted During this event, all red pollen is up by 40% globally. Usually happens once every 2 weeks. Lasts for 7 hours. This event is represented by a red sun, and occasionally the Red HQ will shoot off fireworks at night. Blue Up Similar to Red Boosted. All blue pollen is up 30% globally. Happens every 2 weeks, lasts for 10 hours. Represented by a light blue sun, and the Blue HQ will use big blue balloons around it. Lightning Storm Everyday, a 10 minute storm will come by the mountain globally. During this time, all flowers have infinite pollen (doesn’t deplete), and all regular mobs will respawn (once of course). Lightning may also strike, and if it hits you, you die. Vivid Violence 3 vicious spikes will spawn. A really rare event. Doesn’t happen globally. Shooting Star Very rarely at night, a shooting star may fall down in a server. It can land in either the Clover, Strawberry, Stump, Pine Tree, or Mountain Top Fields. Claiming this shooting star will give you an assortment of items, like treats, stingers, etc. All shooting stars will always give you 50 moon charms. Fog Twice per day, fog will roll into the mountain globally (all servers) for 15 minutes each. During this time, vision will be impaired heavily, and movement speed (both bees and you) are decreased by 10%. All regular mobs (meaning, this doesn’t include Snail, Tunnel, and King Beetle) cooldown timers’ are cut in half as well. At the end of the event, a rare sprout will appear. Ticket Meteor Occasionally during the day, a ticket meteor may fall to a field in a server randomly. When the meteor hits a field, all flowers of said field will be depleted for 2 minutes. At the same time, 15 ticket tokens will spawn in the fields, in which anyone can pick up. Gooey Rain When you summon a honeystorm, there’s a 10% chance you summon a Gooey Rain (can also appear naturally). If it does happen, instead of honey and ticket tokens, it is substituted by gumdrop and glue tokens. The rain lasts 10 seconds longer than a normal honeystorm, and the haze will be pink/teal instead of yellow. Mysterious Goo Trail You may notice a percuilar trail of goo going around the fields. Touching any part of the goo will spring a circle of gumdrop tokens, and potentially a glue token. Touching it will also summon a Gooey Rain (see above) Global Events Pretty self explanatory. A global event will appear. You contribute with everyone else to achieve the goal. If achieved during the time span given, everyone's granted a special reward. Sun Bear's Showing Sun Bear has made a return! Sun Bear wants some more ability action. Sun Bear requests a grand total of 25 million ability tokens to be activated in one month. During this time as well, he'll also give quests that ramp up from his own limited time quest pool. If the 25 million ability mark is achieved by month's end, Sun Bear will give an assortment of items, including his own amulet. The amulet will grant... *+5% Bee Ability Rate *+20% Bomb Pollen *+15% Red Boost *+15% Blue Boost If it's not achieved by month's end, he'll not give anything. Gummy Greatness Gummy Bear decides to leave his lair and make his prescence known again on the mountain. Gummy Bear wants to challenge the mountain with his own goo challenge. He would like to have 50 billion goo achieved by 1 and a half months. During this event as well, he'll bring back his goo cannon, and will give 50 gumdrops every 6 hours you speak to him. When one month has gone by, he'll up the given amount from 50 to 100 gumdrops every 4 hours. If the goal is achieved, he'll award 2k gumdrops, 15 glue, his Gummy Cannon will be a permanent cannon that'll launch goo to the fields, and will always float above the mountain, dropping his own goo to fields. He'll also leave behind a puzzle. Clues that will lead to a code. The first 1000 people to claim it will receive 500 bonus gumdrops, and 5 glue. If the goal is not achieved, he'll not give any of the rewards above, but instead will leave behind a few codes scattered around the map, all of which award 100 gumdrops each if claimed correctly. Miscellaneous This section is for any ideas that don't have a specific catergory to go in New Infinite Quests (for any bear) Note: Some quests here are easy. That's because they probably are to you. Not all quests have to be hard. Rewards listed are guaranteed to that quest, however rare rewards are still applied (i.e. Science Bear). There will also be some new quest requirements/rewards listed here (I will list which ones are new). Also, some quests are not available until one fulfills the requirement in order to potentially get said quest. Black Bear Science Bear (new) Science Bear wants to make sure his research is updated and clear. With that, his quests can range from easy, tedious, or actually brutal. He has no cooldown (as some of his quests are already time gated with mobs, and other things). Badges with No Specific Tier These are basically side items to go for. They can award some things, but they're there for bragging rights. Anything in quotes would be the description of the badge on the main game page. Anything outside of it is how to obtain the badge in-game. Category:Blog posts